


Polar

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo normally dislikes the awards parties, making small talk isn't his thing, but thankfully he bumps into Bruno.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



"In the next decade or so the battery technolo-"

"Could I get an autograph?"

Bruno looked at the fan who wasn't even polite enough to let him finish his sentence, a strained smile on his face as he took the pen that they handed him, signing the picture of him in a Williams racesuit, an eerie reminder of a life that was long gone.

"Sorry, where was I?" Bruno brought his focus back to Jo, the fan still lurking next to them as he took a sip of his beer. They were hemmed in against the bar, both casually leaning against it as they chatted away.

Jo smiled, and Bruno visibly relaxed, his smile no longer strained. "Batteries."

"Yes, in the near future the battery technology will be more than sufficient for longer journeys, and would probably incorporate solar panels on the car for recharging the battery."

Jo didn't normally like the awards parties, making small talk and posing for photos, but this time he'd been spared from all that thanks to Bruno. He was easy to talk to, and he was attentive, which was a shock to Jo. He was used to people finding him boring, and doing little to disguise the fact.

Bruno was gazing into his eyes, his warm brown eyes making him feel like he was the only person in the room. Jo fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, the weight of his belt pulling down his trousers just a little and flashing his abs by accident.

A smile crossed his face when he realised that Bruno's eyes had darted to the glimpse of exposed skin, licking his lips before their eyes met again.

Jo sipped at his beer, glad that he had the bar to lean on, as he wasn't sure he trusted his legs to keep him upright. Not when Bruno was looking at him like that.

He finished his beer before toying with the buttons of his shirt, giving Bruno a peek of his hairy chest as Bruno dragged his eyes over him, a blush creeping on to his cheeks.

Jo smiled, unable to look Bruno in the eyes as the barman brought them another drink, and both of them thanked him graciously.

They clinked the bottles together, both taking a sip as they ignored the queue that was forming next to Bruno, people coughing in an attention seeking way, and tugging on his clothing as Bruno ignored them all in favour of Jo.

Cool air wafted into the building as the night wore on, making the place feel less stuffy. The crowds thinned, people took the hint that Bruno wasn't interested in them, and Jo felt a little rush when he saw someone look at him with thinly veiled disappointment, clearly unable to understand why Bruno would be interested in him rather than them.

Jo sat his beer down on the bar, stretching as he placed his hands behind his head, showing off his muscles as his shirt rode up. He smiled when he saw that Bruno's attention was focused on his treasure trail, soft fuzzy hairs pointing down at the not so little bulge in his trousers.

Bruno blushed, stumbling over his words as he told him all about remote control drones, and how much fun they were to build. The way that he bit his lip had Jo's mind racing, and he didn't want the night to end.

Jo had never had this sort of power over anyone before, able to reduce them to a blushing mess just by existing, and he was loving every second of it.

They were talking about trains, Jo lost in Bruno's eyes as he talked, amazed by the perfect scattering of freckles that covered his cheeks.

Jo startled when someone touched his arm, and Bruno did the same, both laughing about it as the manager smiled at them.

"We're closing for the night."

"Thank you." Jo looked down to see Bruno's hand resting on his arm, and they glanced at each other, Jo biting at his lip as he blushed. The warmth of Bruno was noticeable even though the suit, and he couldn't stop blushing for long enough to ask what he was thinking.

Bruno turned to leave, Jo's smile flickering until he saw Bruno holding his arm out for him. They linked arms, wandering out into the cool December air as they both hurried to do up their suit buttons, for the little protection that would offer them from the icy temperatures.

"Can I walk you to the station?" Bruno glanced down at his hands as the dim glow of the orange streetlight made his eyes look black.

"My flat's just a few streets away." Jo was staring at the buttons on Bruno's suit, he didn't want to say goodbye, and yet they couldn't just stand here on the street all night. He racked his mind for something that would give him a little longer with Bruno. And then it came to him. "Do you want to come back for a cup of tea? You could tell me about your new speakers?"

Jo had to fight to keep from dragging his eyes over Bruno, his breath hanging in the air as his chest heaved, his heart racing as he waited for an answer.

"I'd like that."

Bruno's smile warmed his soul, and they linked arms as they wandered through the streets, keeping each other warm as they chatted away.

Jo was soaking up all the attention, each glance, every smile, feeding his confidence as they headed towards his flat.

The closer he got, the more nervous he became, the three flights of stairs felt never ending, his heart pounding as he patted his pockets, checking for his keys.

He fumbled the key into the lock, hoping that Bruno wouldn't notice that his fingers were shaking, and he felt relief wash over him when the door opened,

They left their shoes by the door, and Jo turned up the heating when he saw Bruno shiver, aiming for the kitchen so he could make them both a hot drink.

Bruno chatted away animatedly about his speakers, watching Jo with fascination as he made a cup of tea. He handed a mug to Bruno, steam rising from it as he stared at Jo.

"You didn't really want to chat about speakers, did you?"

Jo froze, clutching his cup of tea as though it was a shield. He'd quite enjoyed talking about all things tech with Bruno, but it wasn't his only motivation, and he felt like he was caught under a spotlight.

"I…"

Jo looked down at his cup of tea as though he expected it to help him out, but all it did was give him a second to collect his thoughts.

He looked up to see Bruno staring at him, their eyes locked as he tried to figure out his next move. Should he tell Bruno everything? Or just laugh it all off?

Jo sat his cup of tea down on the counter as Bruno did the same, working up the courage to speak.

Bruno was smiling, a big grin that left no doubt as to what he thought of Jo's flimsy excuse to invite him back to his place.

"You're cute when you blush."

"So are you." Jo smiled, enjoying Bruno's eyelashes fluttering at him, his lips moist as he leant in for a kiss, and for a brief second time froze, letting Jo revel in the moment as Bruno slipped his arm around his waist.

The tea was long forgotten about as Jo led Bruno to the bedroom, Bruno holding his hand and stroking the side of it with his thumb. From the way Bruno was looking at Jo he knew exactly what he was doing to him.

There were sparks of lust surging through his body, his boxers now uncomfortably tight as he headed for his bed, glad that he liked things tidy so he didn't have to worry about whether the sheets were clean or not.

Bruno was grinning, Jo was sure that his place was equally tidy, and they stood at the end of the bed, staring at each other as they undressed slowly. Laying each item of clothing over the chair by the desk, neatly folded, an automatic reflex for both of them.

It didn't even cross Jo's mind, he was too busy dragging his eyes over Bruno's hairy chest, the urge to reach out and stroke him was like a compulsion, and he felt the crackle of static electricity when he touched him.

Bruno was so soft that Jo forgot they were both naked, wrapped up in the fluffy chest hairs as Bruno purred, encouraging Jo.

Jo stepped closer, their hard cocks hovering millimetres from each other as his chest heaved, gathering his courage to go in for another kiss. Their lips crashed together, the kiss frantic and messy as Bruno stumbled back onto the bed, taking the opportunity to lie out, propped up by the pillows with his legs spread as Jo stared.

"Like what you see?" Bruno's grin was reassuring, and Jo nodded before crawling onto the bed, licking his lips as he inched closer to Bruno's hard cock, letting his breath ghost over his balls.

Jo ducked down to let his stubbly chin scrape over the inside of Bruno's thighs, as he writhed so beautifully on the bed, smiling as a soft laugh escaped his lips. He was loving having this power over Bruno, able to have him breathless and gasping with little more than a touch.

Trailing kisses along the inside of his leg, delighting in the way that he quivered in anticipation, his hard cock leaking as the smell of sex sent Jo's senses into overdrive. He nuzzled at his balls, moving slowly so that he could lick a stripe up the length of Bruno's cock, each moan making him harder as Jo rutted against the bed.

The taste of Bruno was sweet and creamy, a salty hint that had Jo frantically taking him all into his mouth, sucking away greedily as Bruno ran his fingers through his hair, massaging small circles into his scalp as they both rushed towards their climax.

All the teasing, the hours of foreplay, had led them to this, two minutes of absolute pleasure.

Bruno came with a grunt, and Jo swallowed it all down, gasping through his own orgasm as he left a sticky mess on the bed, his body relaxed and sated as he slumped down against Bruno's hip.

Jo looked up to see Bruno limp, his head back with his curls spread out on the pillow. He curled up next to him, ignoring the sticky patch as he draped the duvet over them, and Bruno rolled on to his side, Jo's arm wrapped around him.

Bruno let out a soft snore, and he found himself whispering sweet nothings as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he woke to Bruno still lying next to him, a smile on his face as he brushed Jo's hair out of his eyes.

"Want to go race remote control karts today?"

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
